glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Ball Productions
Glass Ball Productions (also known as Glass Ball Animation or Glass Ball Studios, commonly referred to as Glass Ball) is an American film and television label of Gingo Animation, with both being part of NBCUniversal itself a division of Comcast. The studio creates occasional theatrical animated feature films and television series targeted to adult audiences with mature themes than those released under the Gingo name. It was established in 1993 and is based in North Hollywood, California. Glass Ball is best known for the animated series Geo TV, Cland Ann and Life of a Teenage Rockstar, and the films Geo Movie, Cland Ann: The Movie, and 3 Simple Doods. History Glass Ball Productions was founded by Geo G. in 1993 as a film and television label of Gingo Animation. The same year, Glass Ball produced its sketch television series Geo G's Sketch-O-Rama, in which Glass Ball produced the show for 20th Century Fox Television. In 2000, Glass Ball produced its first feature film Geo Movie, which was based on the Fox animated sitcom Geo TV. It was released by 20th Century Fox on March 10, 2000, received positive reviews and was a commercial success. After the release of the film, it was announced it would be followed by two sequels. Glass Ball's first sequel, Geo Movie 2, was released into theaters on March 7, 2003. The production of the third film Geo Movie 3 began six months before the release of Geo Movie 2. Although, 20th Century Fox saw the disappointing box office sales, as well as the DVD and VHS sales of both movies being better than that of the box office, Fox felt the film (as well as a future sequel) performed much better on DVD and VHS, thus, making a direct-to-video sequel. Geo Movie 3 was released on home video on August 10, 2004. In February 2009, Glass Ball acquired a Russian animation studio Yoctonime and re-branded it as Glass Ball Productions Moscow. The company used to own Glass Ball Media, Wonderful Neon & 2BIG3k, and have studios in Seoul, Tokyo, London, Moscow and Paris, before they were all acquired by Clearwater Animation in 2018. Their former visual effects department, temporarily known as DevilFish Creative FX after being acquired in 2014 by Libum, was merged into CWA in 2017. Logo Coming soon! Filmography Theatrical feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in Development Direct-to-video feature films Short films Coming soon! Television series All of the shows are created by Geo G. Units *'Glass Ball Online' Gallery Glass_Ball_2017.png|The Glass Ball Productions logo since 2017, first seen in 3 Simple Doods. It is also used as a print logo for posters and trailers of movies made by Glass Ball Productions. Glassball1.png|The Glass Ball Productions logo from 2014 to 2017. Glass Ball Productions logo.png|The Glass Ball Productions logo from 1988 to 2014, still in use on some shows and films. Glass Ball Productions 2014 Print logo.png Trivia * This company has never released a PG-rated movie, as every one of its feature-length films so far has been rated PG-13 and R by the MPAA. Category:Companies Category:Glass Ball Productions Wiki